Jean Harlow
Jean Harlow, née Harlean Harlow Carpenter le 3 mars 1911 à Kansas City, Missouri, et morte le 7 juin 1937 à Los Angeles, Californie, actrice américaine et sex symbol des années 1930. Biographie Son père, Montclair Carpenter, est un grand dentiste. Sa mère s'appelle Jean, et on la nommera « Mama Jean ». À huit ans, l'enfant est inscrite à l'école de jeunes filles de Miss Barsto. Elle y restera jusqu'au divorce de ses parents, à l'âge de neuf ans et reverra très peu son père . Sa mère partie chercher du travail à Chicago, Harlean demeure auprès de ses grands-parents, qui prennent son éducation en main. La jeune fille, qui a désormais un beau-père, Marino Bello, un charmeur sicilien volage, continue son apprentissage à Kansas City, sous la férule de son grand-père. En 1926, sa mère est de retour et s'installe avec son nouveau mari. C'est maintenant Marino qui s'occupe de l'éducation d'Harlean, lui apprenant notamment à danser le tango et la valse. Mais elle quitte cette drôle de famille recomposée en septembre 1926 pour devenir pensionnaire à Lake Forest, dans l'Illinois. Sa famille l'« étouffe », sa mère est extrêmement religieuse, a une telle emprise sur elle qu'elle décide de se marier, à seize ans seulement, pour se libérer, avec Charles F. Mac Grew, un jeune fils de banquier âgé de 21 ans, qu'elle rencontra dans un bal, sans prévenir sa famille. Seulement, la mère de Harlean sépare les deux amoureux et elle revient à la maison. Ayant interrompu ses études, elle fréquente des restaurants et des cinémas. Elle n'a jamais pris de cours de comédie, mais elle sent qu'elle possède un certain sex-appeal lorsqu'elle marche notamment dans la rue, toutes les têtes se retournent. Elle songe à faire de la figuration. Harlean change son nom en Jean et utilise le nom de famille de sa mère, Harlow. Elle passe quelques auditions, et son physique hors du commun lui permet de trouver très rapidement des rôles. Elle joue pour des comédies de Christiy, de Hal Roach, puis dans Monan of the Marines, avec Richard Dix. Elle décroche aussi un petit rôle dans The Saturday Night Kid. Elle fait quelques apparitions dans plusieurs films des Laurel et Hardy, dont Son Altesse Royale, où elle sort d'un taxi et Laurel coince sa robe dans la portière en la fermant (elle s'en va vêtue juste d'une chemise noire). Ce sont Laurel et Hardy qui font découvrir Jean à un certain Arthur Landau, lequel cherchait une actrice pour Howard Hughes. Elle est alors remarquée, avec ses cheveux blond platine, par Howard Hughes, qui cherche une actrice pour remplacer Greta Nissen, une actrice de muet à l'accent suédois trop prononcé, pour le film Les Anges de l'enfer. En effet, le cinéma parlant prend la place du cinéma muet et beaucoup d'actrices et d'acteurs tombent dans l'oubli du jour au lendemain, à cause de leur voix. Les critiques sur son jeu ne sont pas bonnes dans ce film d'aviation qui se déroule pendant la première guerre mondiale, mais on ne tarit pas d'éloges sur sa plastique. Le film Les Anges de l'enfer est suivi par une série de films sans succès avant que Jean signe en 1932 son contrat avec la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Elle devient très vite la star de la MGM, jouant dans des films comme La Belle de Saïgon (1932), Les Invités de huit heures (1933), Imprudente Jeunesse (1935) et Suzy (1936). Elle partage l'affiche avec des stars comme William Powell, Spencer Tracy et, dans six films, Clark Gable. La popularité de Jean a rivalisé et surpassé celle d'autres stars de la MGM comme Joan Crawford ou Norma Shearer. Elle est devenue l'une des plus grandes stars du monde des années 1930, surnommée la « Blond Bombshell » ou encore la « Platinium Blonde ». Malgré des critiques négatives, Jean Harlow est très aimée du public, les hommes sont amoureux d'elle quand ils la voient à l'écran et les femmes copient son look, la Fox l'engage pour jouer dans Goldie, la Columbia pour Three Wise Girls et La Blonde Platine. Elle devient une des actrices les mieux payées. Mais le désastre de sa vie privée contraste avec le triomphe de sa carrière. Elle cherche à s'éloigner de sa famille qui la harcèle. En réalité, Jean n'a jamais voulu être célèbre, c'est sa mère qui souhaitait entrer dans le show business et obtiendra cela par l'intermédiaire de sa fille. De plus, les médecins annoncent à Jean qu'elle est stérile. En 1931, elle fait la rencontre de Paul Bern, de vingt ans son aîné, le numéro trois de la MGM. En juin 1932, elle l'épouse. Lors de leur nuit de noces, Jean, couverte de bleus, de morsures, en pleurs, hystérique, se réfugie chez son impresario, Arthur Landau et sa femme Beatrice. Quelques jours plus tard, un matin, on découvre Bern mort, qui s'est suicidé d'une balle dans la tête, avec une courte lettre d'adieu dédiée à Jean : « Dearest Dear, unfortunately this is the only way to make good the frightful wrong I have done you and to wipe out my abject humiliation. I love you. Paul You understand that last night was only a comedy. » On comprit longtemps après la signification de ses mots. En réalité, Paul Bern était affublé d'un sexe d'enfant et impuissant et pensait que seule Jean Harlow, la nouvelle icône du sexe, pouvait faire de lui un homme. Mais Jean n'avait connu qu'un seul homme avant lui et, innocemment, elle se mit à rire. Cette réaction enfantine mit Bern dans une rage folle et se mit à frapper Jean Harlow, dans les reins notamment, et ce geste sera responsable de la maladie qui va l'emporter quelques années plus tard. Jean Harlow a surtout marqué l'histoire pour avoir été la première à arborer une coiffure blond platine au cinéma. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient absolument naturels. À l’époque, l’emploi d’une actrice blonde pour jouer des rôles à connotation sensuelle constitue une rupture radicale avec les habitudes des studios qui confiaient généralement aux brunes le soin de jouer les « bombes sexuelles » à l’écran. Jean Harlow fut la première actrice blonde à jouer les « femmes fatales ». C’est à partir des personnages qu'elle incarna durant sa courte carrière qu’est né le mythe érotique moderne dont Marilyn Monroe deviendra l'archétype. Jean Harlow est morte de ne pas s'être soignée. Début 1937, Jean est sur le point de terminer Valet de cœur. Elle tombe malade, contracte la grippe et doit rester au lit jusqu'à la fin du mois de mars. L'infection rénale dont elle souffre provoque des ravages sur sa santé. La douleur est telle qu'elle doit s'absenter du plateau toutes les dix minutes. Un soir, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Clark Gable. Cette fois, elle accepte de se faire soigner par les médecins. Mais sa mère, qui depuis longtemps exerce une tutelle tyrannique, empreinte de fanatisme religieux, refuse de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Malgré un traitement de dernière minute, elle meurt le 7 juin 1937. Filmographie *1929 : Vive la liberté '' (Liberty) de Leo McCarey (CM) : femme dans un taxi avec Laurel et Hardy *1929 : ''Why Is a Plumber? de Leo McCarey (CM) *1929 : The Unkissed Man de Leo McCarey (CM) *1929 : Son Altesse Royale '' (Double whoopee) de Lewis R. Foster (CM) : la blonde huppée avec Laurel et Hardy *1929 : ''Thundering Toupees de Robert F. McGowan (CM) *1929 : Une saisie mouvementée '' (Bacon Grabbers) de Lewis R. Foster (CM) : Mrs Kennedy avec Laurel et Hardy *1930 : ''Les Anges de l'enfer '' (Hell's Angels) d'Howard Hughes : Helen *1931 : ''Les Lumières de la ville '' (City Lights) de Charles Chaplin : une invitée à la fête *1931 : ''Tribunal secret '' (The Secret Six) de George W. Hill : Anne Courtland *1931 : ''L'Ennemi public '' (The Public Enemy) de William Wellman : Gwen Allen *1931 : ''L'Homme de fer '' (Iron Man) de Tod Browning : Rose Mason *1931 : ''Goldie de Benjamin Stoloff : Goldie *1931 : La Blonde platine '' (Platinum Blonde) de Frank Capra : Ann Schuyler *1931 : ''Les Deux Légionnaires '' (Beau Hunks) : Jeanie-Weenie *1932 : ''Three Wise Girls de William Beaudine : Cassie Barnes *1932 : La Bête de la cité '' (The Beast of the City) de Charles Brabin : Daisy Stevens / Mildred Beaumont *1932 : ''Scarface de Howard Hawks et Richard Rosson : ''Blonde at Paradise Club - Cameo appearance in nightclub '' (non créditée) *1932 : ''La Femme aux cheveux rouges '' (Red-Headed Woman) de Jack Conway : ''Lillian 'Lil' / 'Red' Andrews Legendre *1932 : ''La Belle de Saïgon '' (Red Dust) de Victor Fleming : ''Vantine *1933 : ''Dans tes bras '' (Hold Your Man) de Sam Wood : ''Ruby Adams *1933 : ''Les Invités de huit heures '' (Dinner at Eight) de George Cukor : ''Kitty Packard *1933 : ''Mademoiselle Volcan '' (Bombshell) de Victor Fleming : ''Lola Burns *1934 : ''La Belle du Missouri '' (The Girl from Missouri) de Jack Conway : ''Eadie *1935 : ''Imprudente Jeunesse '' (Reckless) de Victor Fleming : ''Mona Leslie *1935 : ''La Malle de Singapour '' (China Seas) de Tay Garnett : China Doll *1936 : ''La Loi du plus fort '' (Riffraff) de J. Walter Ruben : ''Hattie *1936 : ''Sa femme et sa secrétaire '' (Wife versus Secretary) de Clarence Brown : ''Whitey *1936 : ''Suzy de George Fitzmaurice : Suzy *1936 : ''Une fine mouche '' (Libeled Lady) de Jack Conway : ''Gladys *1937 : ''Valet de cœur '' (Personal Property) de W. S. Van Dyke : ''Crystal Wetherby *1937 : ''Saratoga ''de Jack Conway : Carol Clayton ''La Blonde platine '' de Frank Capra Catégorie:Actrice américaine Catégorie:Naissance en 1911 Catégorie:Décès en 1937